Guide: How To Be Rich (of Gold)
After Version 3.3.0, this method can be extremely time consuming due to the need for 3 golden seeds in order to get the first harvestable midas tree; therefore it is only recommended if you have enough time and are not in need of chalices (maybe a couple of visits would be needed just to get all 3 seeds). * If you need more space, use Grimshire 2. Written by Shaked So, Stone Bricks have got their Living Stones and Gems have, well... super rare Dragon Stars. However, Magic Coins don't have a good source to get lot of them quick enough. What is the way to get rich quickly, you may ask? Look carefully at this picture: Is it Heaven? Is it Midas's Garden? Did I cheat? I'm afraid the answer to all three is no, as it's just Fjord 8 and some patience. So basically, this is what needs to be done: # Find a stage with: ## A nice, decent size shape (rectangle or squarish, about 50-100 tiles). ## At least a level 3 Hill (Elwind's Knoll), or a Cloudy Summit (preferably) or even The Misty Mountain(perfect). ## At least one dragon. ## I personally find Fjord 8 the most convenient one however any other stage that answers the requirements above is alright. # After the stage is over (except for the Gaia Statues, of course), Delete absolutely everything except the Hill/Cloudy Summit/The Misty Mountain, and the dragon(s). # If you have a Cloudy Summit or The Misty Mountain, you can skip to (4). Farm the Hill of whatever level like crazy, harvest the Topsoil, delete anything which isn't a Hill, and merge 5 Hills to the next level. Continue until you get a by-product of at least one Cloudy Summit. You can continue to make more if you want, but it's not necessary, however potentially will make the process quicker. # Harvest non-stop the Cloudy Summit/The Misty Mountain for Clouds. Once the clouds have been harvested, tap them and make it rain. Delete any Life Flower Sprout that pops out. # Clouds behave in a way, that no matter where you tap them, they will try to create a Rain Puddle/Life Flower Sprout in the closest possible tile on the map. Therefore, try to tap the Clouds in the middle of the map, and even when the Rain Puddles form, continue to make the clouds rain in the same point. Eventually you will have around 20 Rain Puddles adjacent to each other, or a bit less. Once the first of them turns into a mushroom, quickly merge the rest to level 2. Then keep on harvesting and tapping clouds. Once one of the Level 2 puddles turn into a mushroom, merge all the Rain Puddles and level 2 Puddle and the level 3 puddles that form in order to create 1-2 units of Water (level 4). # Continue to create Water, and put as much as you can on the map, preferably not near where the puddles are being created. In order to put much as possible down, place the Water in a diagonal shape, which means not even a single unit of Water (level 4) is adjacent to another one. Delete 'any 'Grass that pops out, unless you want a built-in Stone farm. When you're out of space, merge some of the Water to the next level (5), and continue. The goal is to create 3 Golden Seeds. It can take some time, but when it is made, all the hard work will be rewarded. # Once the third Golden Seeds have been spawned, technically you can delete anything else on the map (except the dragon(s), or else it won't work), or continue to make water to pass your time, as it needs some time to grow into a Golden Sapling. # Once the 3 Sprouting Midas Trees grows from the Golden Seeds, merge them into a Golden Sapling and harvest it for golden apples. Merge 5 to speed up the process. Continue with the Level 2 apples and Level 3. While you merge, you will get rewards such as magic coins and egg/nest chests. Tap them once you get them. They will most likely will contain Golden Seeds which you can then merge to create more Golden Trees which can be merged even further. Of course, delete any water inside in order to make yourself room. # Continue to create more egg chest, nest vaults and coins, etc. Of course, the Midas Ducks will help you by speeding up the job. # Merge the coins and get as much as your bank capacity can hold. # If you don't mind wasting some chalices, get out without finishing the level, and it can be visited again for refilling your max gold storage once again! Each time you come back the chalice cost rises by one, however. It maxes at 7 chalices. # After Version 2.0.0 where chalice generation is much slower, this method can be extremely wasteful of chalices, unless the player has big bank capacity that would justify the sacrifice. Category:Tutorial